Never shall we die
by Ruby-Lily
Summary: direkt nach AWE: Jack, Will, Elizabeth und Barbossa haben neue Feinde. Und diese sind mächtiger, als auch nur einer der Piraten es sich vorstellen könnte... Chapter 5: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Ja, es geht weiter!
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER: Keiner der Charaktere, Schauplätze etc. gehört mir, sondern Disney. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

WICHTIG: Aye, mates, ich habe eine neue Story angefangen, zu der ich sofort nach dem grandiosen Kinofilm inspiriert war! ;-) Alle, die den Film ebenso gut fanden, wie ich, werden hoffentlich Freude an dieser Story haben und können mir das (bitte, bitte) auch in Reviews mitteilen. Wenn allerdings keine Reaktion kommt, werde ich die Story nicht mehr posten (obwohl ich sie selbstverständlich weiterschreibe! )

Nun ja, ich will nicht zu viel verraten, aber soweit: Es spielt NACH AWE, aber die Charaktere (die überlebt haben… James, komm zurück!!! ;-)) werden alle dabei sein.

Jack und die anderen haben (wie unerwartet ;-)) mächtige Feinde gegen sich und müssen das Schicksal aller freien Piraten und ihr Eigenes verteidigen…

Ich weiß, dass das nicht viel aussagt, aber das soll es auch nicht! Lest selbst… ;-)

(Anmerkung: „Victims of Freedom" wurde wegen mangelndem Interesse abgebrochen, d.h. ich poste die Story nicht mehr weiter, es sei denn, einige Leute wünschen sich das doch noch. „Never shall we die" werde ich bis zu Chapter 5 posten und dann mal sehen, wen es alles interessiert.)

Genug geredet: Let the pirates tell their story!

A NEW SAGA BEGINS…

SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED…

AND A CAPTAIN WILL FIGHT A DESPERATE BATTLE…

_**Never shall we die**_

_1. Captain Jack Sparrow_

Captain Jack Sparrow hockte zusammengesunken auf einer Holzbank in der bestimmt schäbigsten Taverne, die die Isla Muelle zu bieten hatte und klammerte sich lallend an eine Flasche Rum. Jeder, der ihm einen Blick zuwarf, hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mann nur angetrunken und nicht vollkommen besoffen war. Aber Jack hatte es schon immer verstanden, sein Gegenüber zu täuschen. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete er alle Gäste der Taverne genaustens und versuchte, den Captain eines wirklichen Schiffes auszumachen.

Dafür, dass er Captain Jack Sparrow war, hatte er in letzter Zeit verdammt wenig Glück und dafür verdammt viel Pech gehabt, was Jack äußerst ärgerte: Erst einmal hatte (wieder einmal) eine Meuterei gegen ihn stattgefunden, welche (wieder einmal) von Barbossa in die Wege geleitet worden war. Trotzdem war die Art und Weise, auf die er sein Schiff diesmal verloren hatte, äußerst unehrenhaft gewesen, denn Barbossa war einfach davongesegelt, während Jack sich... nun ja... andernweitig beschäftigt hatte. Anschließend war er mit dem kleinen Boot, mit dem er von Tortuga aus seine Reise zur Quelle des ewigen Lebens begonnen hatte, in einen Sturm geraten, der ihn auf die Isla Muelle gespült hatte. Dann hatte er versucht, ein Schiff zu entern, war dabei aber erbärmlich gescheitert, weil der Captain ihm freundlich erklärt hatte, dass das Schiff von Piraten viel zu stark zerstört worden war, als dass es hätte segeln können.

Und jetzt saß er auch noch in der dreckigsten Gaststätte, die es auf der ganzen Insel gab und trank Rum, der eindeutig verwässert war. Im Übrigen hatte Jack noch keine Ahnung, wie er dieses widerliche Gesöff bezahlen sollte, aber er hatte schon entschieden, dass es eine Bezahlung gar nicht wert war.

"Für heute hast du genug getrunken, denke ich." behauptete der Tavernenwirt, der sich plötzlich hinter Jack angeschlichen hatte und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Nein, nein, nein, mein Freund! Ich habe Durst und wenn ein Captain Du... Durst h-hat, dann mussa was ham! Oder willsu mir die lech.. letzte Freude nehm?" lallte Jack unverständlich. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und in dieser Taverne würde er die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er _nicht_ mit glasigen Augen und dümmlich brabbelnd dahocken und über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens jammern würde. Der Tavernenwirt (der bestimmt den größten Bauchumfang hatte, den Jack jemals gesehen hatte) grunzte unschlüssig und beließ es dann dabei, Jack eine neue Flasche Rum hinzustellen und sich seiner neuen Kundschaft zu, die aus einer kichernden Frau und einem wankenden Seemann bestand.

Jack verdrehte die Augen und murmelte einen Fluch in die Flasche, die er an den Mund führte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sich eine Schlägerei zwischen einem angeblichen Bootsmann und einem Matrosen entwickelte, der sich über die niedrige Heuer beschwerte. Bald hatte diese Keilerei alle neugierigen Blicke auf sich gezogen, bis auf die von denjenigen, die zu betrunken waren, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Warum gab es in dieser runtergekommenen Taverne nicht einen Captain, den man leicht überlisten konnte?!

"Habt Ihr etwas Geld für den alten Timmy?" fragte ein listig aussehender kleiner Mann, der auf Jack zutänzelte. Er war wirklich sehr klein, hatte verfilzte, lange Haare und sah so dreckig aus, dass Jack sich fragte, ob er jemals von einem Bad gehört hatte.

"Nee, aber 'nen guten Rat: Verschwinne!"

Timmy kam näher und obwohl Jack an diesem Abend bestimmt zwanzigmal diese Frage gestellt worden war und die Abgewiesenen sich ebenfalls nicht mit dieser Antwort hatten abfinden wollen, blinzelten Timmys Augen seltsam gefährlich, als er näher heranhopste. Er hatte eine komische Art zu gehen, beinahe so, als würde er auf einem Hochseil balancieren, was bestimmt viele Menschen irritiert hätte. Doch Timmy hatte nicht mit einer Sache gerechnet: Vor ihm saß Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Na los, geh weg!" startete Jack einen zweiten Versuch, den penetranten Bettler loszuwerden.

"Nicht ohne das, was du bei dir trägst..." zischte Timmy so leise, das Jack die Worte kaum verstanden hätte, weil die Zuschauer der Prügelei auf einmal beschlossen hatten, in das Geschehen einzugreifen und ebenfalls tüchtig austeilten. Jack achtete stark darauf, nicht alarmiert auszusehen (was ihm nach jahrelanger Übung nicht mehr sonderlich schwer fiel) und ließ seine Hand beiläufig zu seinem Säbel wandern.

"Timmy ist im Auftrag meines Captains hier... Und Timmy ist davon überzeugt, dass der Captain nicht sehr begeistert davon wäre, wenn er ohne das Ding zurückkäme, meint Ihr nicht auch?" schwatzte Timmy und kam noch einen schlingernden Schritt näher. Jack zuckte die Schultern.

"Wer ist denn dein Captain? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja, dann kann ich es dir beantworten..." lächelte Jack hilfsbereit und merkte zu spät, dass er sich seine Maskerade als Sturzbetrunkener zerstört hatte. Timmy schien entweder keine Notiz davon zu nehmen oder er hatte von vornherein angenommen, dass Jack mehr oder weniger nüchtern war.

"Der Name meines Captains ist alles, was du am meisten fürchtest." gab Timmy mit inzwischen beinahe wahnsinnig grinsendem Gesicht zurück. Jacks Griff um den Säbel wurde stärker.

"Tod... Captain Tod... Captain Todd, willst du mir das damit sagen? Nein, die Schulden hab' ich letztes Jahr schon bezahlt, das kann er dir bestimmt bestätigen!" behauptete Jack dümmlich strahlend. Er hoffte, durch sein debiles Grinsen Timmy signalisieren zu können, dass er nichts wertvolles besaß und seine Ruhe haben wollte. Doch Timmy schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, ohne dass das verzerrte Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht gewischt wurde. Ein Matrose flog mit einem lauten Fluch quer durch die Taverne und knallte mit dem Arm gegen das vor Wut hochrote Gesicht des Wirts. Sofort setzte dieser seinen fetten Körper in Bewegung und wankte auf die Kämpfenden zu: Seine Strategie schien darin zu bestehen, die Männer auseinander zu walzen und er hatte damit – zu Jacks wachsendem Unmut – Erfolg. Bisher hatte die Schlägerei für Ablenkung gesorgt, aber jetzt würden die anderen ebenfalls auf Timmy aufmerksam werden, der Jack jetzt offen mit einem Dolch bedrohte. Sie würden annehmen, dass bei ihm etwas zu holen war und Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er in seinem doch nicht ganz nüchternen Zustand dazu in der Lage war, gegen so viele Gegner zu kämpfen.

"Jack Sparrow..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, du Holzkopf! Man sollte meinen, dass inzwischen jeder in der Karibik diesen Namen kennen würde: Captain... Jack... Sparrow!" fauchte Jack gereizt. Das Grinsen Timmys verschwand bei der nicht allzu rühmenden Ansprache: "Holzkopf". Voller Genugtuung nahm Jack einen tiefen Schluck Rum, an dem er sich prompt bei Timmys nächstem Satz verschluckte.

"Gebt mir die Karte und der Captain verschont möglicherweise Euer Leben!"

Jack zog seine Pistole und richtete unter dem Tisch versteckt auf Timmy.

"Glaubt Ihr denn, ich fürchte den Tod noch?" fragte Timmy mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu Jack und fuhr vielsagend mit dem Daumen über das Heft des Dolches.

"Woher wisst Ihr von der Karte?" Jack hörte seine eigene Stimme zittern und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
"Das geht Euch nichts an! Überlasst sie mir einfach und Ihr erspart Euch und allen, die Ihr kennt, großen Ärger! Glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, es ist das Beste für Euch, da Ihr die wahre Bedeutung der Karte noch gar nicht kennt..."

"Was wäre, wenn ich Euch sage, dass ich die Karte gar nicht habe?" erwiderte Jack.

"Oh, dann würdet Ihr Euch dafür entscheiden, dass ich Euch umbringen muss." sagte Timmy betrübt. Jack musterte den Mann etwas belustigt, da seine Stimmung innerhalb von Sekunden von Wahnsinnig auf Traurig umgesprungen war.

"Ihr könntet es zumindest versuchen. Aber das würde ich Euch nicht raten... Ich bin schließlich Captain Jack Sparrow und dieser Name sollte selbst Kreaturen wie dir einen gewissen Respekt einflößen." sagte Jack und meinte es sogar ehrlich.

"Ihr werdet Euch diesmal nicht herausreden können, Sparrow. Ihr könnt nicht mit einem Mann verhandeln, der alles besitzt, was er begehrt." erwiderte Timmy. Jack klopfte mit der Pistole gegen den Tisch.

"Aha, anscheinend kennt Ihr mich doch... zumindest ein bisschen... Aber wenn dieser Mann, ich nehme an, er ist dein Captain, alles hat, was er will... stelle ich mir die Frage, warum er dich schickt, um mir eine Karte abzunehmen."

Timmy schien genug von Jacks Argumenten zu haben und drückte den Dolch fester gegen Jacks Brust. Im selben Moment riss Jack die Pistole hoch und presste den Lauf gegen Timmys Kopf.

"Vorsichtig, Junge..." sagte Jack.

"Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein! Wenn Ihr es wagen solltet, mich umzubringen, so ist Euer Schicksal besiegelt. Eure letzte Chance: Gebt mir die Karte und der Captain verschont Euer Leben!"

"Ich ziehe es vor, mein Leben selbst zu verteidigen und mich nicht verschonen zu lassen! Außerdem habe ich doch schon gesagt, dass ich die Karte nicht habe. Sprechen wir überhaupt von derselben Karte?" fragte Jack. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass ihm diese Frage nicht schon früher eingefallen war! Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er an diesem Abend dem Rum so stark zugesprochen hatte, aber es war ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern.

"Gebt mir die Karte, Sparrow! Es ist auch für Euch besser so!"

"Selbst wenn ich sie hätte, würde ich sie niemals einem kleinen Gauner wie dir überlassen!"

Timmys Gesicht wurde ernst.

"Dann seid Ihr ein toter Mann, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber in diesem Moment bohrte sich ein Säbel durch den Brustkorb des Mannes, der ihn gerade hatte umbringen wollen.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen, mit wem du dich abgibst, Jacky." sagte eine Jack nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

"Dreckiger... Piratenlord..." brachte Timmy hasserfüllt hervor, bevor er mit brechenden Augen und einem letzten, langen Seufzen, zu Boden ging. Jack starrte den Mann an, der seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und von zwei Piraten eskortiert wurde.

"Du... Äh... Was machst du hier?" fragte Jack beinahe etwas empört darüber, dass der Pirat, der seinen Säbel lässig an dem toten Körper Timmys abwischte, ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Captain Teague sah Jack tief in die Augen.

"Ich pass auf dich auf, Jacky!"

Noch hier? ) Dann hoffe ich, dass euch die Story bisher gefallen hat und ihr mir ein (ganz kurzes) Review hinterlasst, damit ich weiß, ob sie euch überhaupt interessiert.

Bis bald, eure Lily

5


	2. Captain Teagues Warnung

_So, weiter gehts! ) Vielen Dank für die Reviews an:  
_

_junglina: Aye! schön, dass sie dir gefällt! Es wäre nett, wenn du mir schreiben könntest, ob du dieses chapter auch magst!_

_Isis87: Danke, dass du meinst, ich würde Jacks Art ganz gut hinbekommen! Man kann leider meistens nicht anders, als ihn zumindest etwas OOC-mäßig rüberzubringen, weil... tja... er ist einfach Captain Jack Sparrow! ;-)_

A NEW SAGA BEGINS…

SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED…

AND A CAPTAIN WILL FIGHT A DESPERATE BATTLE…

_**Never shall we die**_

_1. Captain Teagues Warnung_

"Aufpa-? Du hast doch nicht mal auf mich aufgepasst, als ich mit sieben Jahren über Bord gegangen bin und im Wasser nach Hilfe gerufen habe!" Jack überlegte einen Augenblick. "Es war ziemlich kalt!"

Teague sah Jack weiterhin ausdruckslos an. "Ich wusste, dass du von alleine zurück an Bord finden würdest. Das wusste ich immer, die ganzen Jahre lang... Jetzt bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob du es alleine schaffen kannst. Übrigens...Wenn du dich beschweren willst, dass ich dich nie genug unterstützt habe, ist jetzt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt."

Jack bemerkte erst, nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, dass die Schlägerei durch die Schlichtungsversuche des Wirts erst richtig in Fahrt gekommen war und jetzt vergnügt Stühle sowie Flaschen, Hüte, Schwerter und andere Gegenstände durch den Raum geworfen wurden.

"Aye, lass uns verschwinden!" stimmte Jack seinem Vater zu und folgte ihm und seinen Bewachern durch den Raum. Etwas an dem Erscheinen Teagues hatte ihn mehr beunruhigt, als der Mordversuch Timmys, dessen Körper unbeachtet zwischen zwei aufeinander einprügelnden Franzosen lag. Am nächsten Morgen würde man wohl annehmen, er wäre Opfer der Schlägerei geworden.

Heimlich warf Jack seinem Vater einen misstrauischen Blick zu, als dieser kurz stehenblieb, um nicht von einem vorbeisegelndem Krug getroffen zu werden. Teague war, seit Jack denken konnte, noch nie aufgetaucht, um mit ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten oder gar auf ihn aufzupassen. Eigentlich, überlegte Jack, war es ein Wunder, dass er seine Kindheit auf den Piratenschiffen überlebt hatte, denn der Piratenkönig hatte es niemals für nötig befunden, Jack während den Angriffen auf Handelsschiffe unter Deck zu bringen. Deshalb fand Jack Teagues plötzlichen Sinneswandel äußerst verwirrend und alarmierend. Viel alarmierender als der Mordanschlag, der soeben wegen der Karte auf ihn verübt worden war.

"Hey, du da!" röhrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Jack.

"Ha?" machte dieser und drehte sich schwungvoll um. "Oh..."

Er sah, wie der Wirt durch ein Meer aus eifrig prügelnden und schreienden Männern auf ihn zugestapft kam. Aus seinen Schweinsäuglein, die direkt auf Jack gerichtet waren, blitzte pure Wut und er deutete mit einem Wurstfinger auf den Piratencaptain.

"Ich bekomme noch Geld von dir! Du hast ein halbes Fass Rum versoffen!"

Jack holte empört Luft. "Ein halbes Fass? Mein Guter, dann würde ich kaum noch..."

Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Rum dieser Taverne eine Mischung aus ¼ Rum und ¾ Wasser war und plötzlich schien die Behauptung des Wirts gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Teague drehte sich um und sah Jack mit unergründlichen Augen dann. Jack glaubte genau zu wissen, was er jetzt sagen würde.

"Jacky, du sollst nicht immer so viel saufen..."

"Das sagt der Richtige!" meinte Jack und bahnte sich hektisch seinen Weg auf die Tür zu.

"Nein, saufen kannst du meinetwegen so viel du willst. Du solltest es nur auch entweder bezahlen können oder aber sicher gehen, dass du nicht Probleme wegen der Rechnung bekommst." erklärte Teague und folgte Jack etwas langsamer.

"Ich habe keine Probleme! Warum sollte ich Probleme haben? Du siehst doch, dass ich ganz gut hier rauskomme!" regte sich Jack auf und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. Eigentlich machte er sich nichts daraus, wenn irgendjemand es sich anmaßte, ihm Vorschriften machen zu wollen, aber wenn Teague nur eine leicht kritische Anspielung auf Jacks Verhalten machte, trieb ihn das zur Weißglut. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil Teagues Meinung eine der wenigen war, die ihm etwas bedeutete.

"Soll das ein Witz sein? Junge, du hast mehr Probleme, als irgendjemand anderes, den ich kenne! Sei froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, weil du alleine ja nicht darauf kommen würdest, oder, Jacky?" antwortete Teague und riss einem schwankenden Mann eine Flasche Rum aus der Hand. Jack blieb aprupt stehen und grinste Teague an.

"Bisher bin ich mit meinen Problemen immer recht gut alleine zurecht gekommen, findest du nicht? Schließlich war ich verflucht, wurde mehrere Male gemeutert, wurde unzählige Male gefangen genommen..."

"Auf diese Liste kannst du sehr stolz sein, aber wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dann weißt du, dass du keines dieser Probleme alleine und alle mit sehr viel Glück lösen konntest." erwiderte Teague.

"Moment! Ich habe die Leute, die mir geholfen haben, ebenso unterstützt, wie sie mich! Und außerdem bin ich eben Cap..."

"Gottverdammter, nichtsnutziger Sohn einer Hure und eines Hundes! Willst du wohl bezahlen!" Jemand zerrte an Jacks Kragen und Jack konnte nur noch ein ersticktes Würgen von sich geben, bevor er einen so donnernden Schlag auf den Kopf erhielt, dass die Welt kurz vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Er konnte sich nicht länger auf den eigenen Beinen halten und wäre bestimmt zu Boden gegangen, wenn die Hand an seinem Kragen ihn nicht mit eiserner Gewalt festgehalten hätte. Das stellte sich allerdings sehr schnell als ein Problem heraus, denn Jack wurde die Luftzufuhr durch diesen Würgegriff abgestellt. Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen das Gefühl an, bewusstlos zu werden und suchte festeren Halt auf dem Boden.

"Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du Taugenichts kein Geld hast!!!"

"Argl..." war alles, was Jack dazu sagen konnte. Er wehrte sich gegen den Griff, aber der Wirt war stärker als er und hatte Jack so überrumpelt, wie es seit Jahren niemand geschafft hatte. Beinahe wäre er wütend über seine Unaufmerksamkeit gewesen, wenn nicht all seine Gedanken sich darauf konzentrierten, Luft in seine leeren Lungen zu saugen.

Plötzlich knallte ein Schuss und augenblicklich verstummten die Geräusche der Kneipenprügelei um Jack herum. Einen Moment lang glaubte der Captain, dass der Schuss ihn getötet hätte.

Doch dann spürte er sehr schmerzhaft, dass dem nicht so war: Der Wirt ließ ihn fast augenblicklich los und brüllte wie am Spieß und Jack fiel, weil seine Beine immer noch weich wie Watte waren, zu Boden. Immer noch röchelnd drehte er sich um und erspähte den herumspringenden Wirt, der für sein Gewicht bemerkenswert große Sprünge machte und auf dessen schmuddeligem Hemd sich an der Schulter ein roter Blutfleck zu bilden begann.

Teague hauchte die Rauchwolke, die über seiner Pistole schwebte, mit einem gefährlichen Seitenblick zu dem Wirt fort. Jack hustete noch ein paarmal, konnte aber wieder normal atmen und rappelte sich auf. Er musste zugeben, dass seine Verärgerung gewachsen war, weil sein Vater ihm zum 2. Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten das Leben gerettet hatte – allerdings wäre er ohne ihn vermutlich gar nicht in Lebensgefahr geraten, denn schließlich hatte _sein_ Gezeter Jack abgelenkt!

"Pass auf, wen du einen Hund nennst." sagte Teague ruhig und beachtete die Schreie des Wirts nicht. Die Prügelei hatte durch seinen Schuss aprupt ein Ende gefunden und die Blicke der meisten Männer konzentrierten sich jetzt auf den ehemaligen Piratenkönig. Diesen interessierte das allem Anschein nach wenig, er maß Jack mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es diesem gut ging. Dann nickte er seiner Eskorte zu und sie verließen die Taverne.

Die "Royal Freedom", das Schiff Captain Teagues lag an einem einsamen Strand, abseits der Stadt. Jack hatte zwar versucht, auf dem Weg zum Schiff etwas aus seinem Vater herauszubekommen, aber dieser hatte eisern geschwiegen.

Erst, als sie alleine in der komfortablen Kajüte Teagues saßen und jeder ein Glas Wein (Teague war ebenso wie Barbossa einer jener Piraten, die Wein dem Rum vorzogen) vor sich stehen hatten, begann Teague zu reden.

"Ich habe dich lange gesucht, Jack."

"Warum? Hattest du nichts Besseres zu tun oder ist dir das Leben als einfacher Piratenlord zu langweilig geworden? Du könntest Lizzy ja fragen, ob sie dir den Titel zurückgibt, aber sie ist ziemlich rücksichtslos geworden, seit sie von Sao Feng zum Nachfolger erklärt worden ist..." grübelte Jack und griff sich einen Apfel aus der Schale, mit der Teague den Tisch dekoriert hatte. Jack fiel nebenbei auf, dass sich mit dem Apfel und dem Wein gewisse Parallelen zu Barbossa abzeichneten und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er würde seinen Vater später darauf aufmerksam machen.

"Es geht nicht um mich. Ich bin durchaus zufrieden mit meinem jetzigen Leben als Piratenlord und es tut auch ganz gut, endlich einmal frei von diesen lästigen Pflichten zu sein... Ich bin aber nicht gekommen, um dir zu erzählen, was ich alles erlebt habe, seit wir Beckett besiegt haben." meinte Teague.

"Ich! Seitdem ich Beckett besiegt habe, meinst du bestimmt!" sagte Jack fröhlich, biss herzhaft in den Apfel und versuchte den Gedanken an Barbossas Vorliebe für Äpfel zu verdrängen.

"Soviel ich weiß, hat die Flying Dutchman ihren Teil dazu beigetragen... Ebenso wie der junge Turner." Teague stand auf und ging langsam zu einem der Fenster. Jack konnte sein Gesicht nicht genau erkennen, obwohl es sich im flackernden Schein der Kerzen leicht widerspiegelte.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich, Jacky."

Jack verschluckte sich an dem Apfel und begann zu husten.

"W-Wie bitte?"

"Ich habe gehört, dass du William Turner das Herz von Davy Jones überlassen hast – und ihm somit das Leben geschenkt hast, obwohl es das war, was du dir am meisten wünscht, nicht wahr? Ewiges Leben und ewig über die See zu fahren." sagte Teague und trank einen Schluck Wein.

"Wer hat dir das gesagt?" fragte Jack gekränkt. Er hatte Elizabeth und Will schwören lassen, seinen Moment der Schwäche niemandem zu erzählen, denn er war sich sicher, dass das Einfluss auf seinen Ruf hatte. Teague gab ihm die schlimmste Antwort, die er ihm hätte geben können.

"Barbossa natürlich."

"Barboss... Woher weiß der das? Warum hast du überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen?" regte Jack sich auf. Teague drehte sich um.

"Barbossa hält sich zur Zeit in der Schiffbruch Bay auf. Er hat mir ebenfalls erzählt, dass du wieder einmal dein Schiff an ihn verloren hast." Teagues Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

"Das ist nicht witzig! Wir müssen sofort in die Schiffbruch Bay, er darf die Pearl nicht haben!" empörte sich Jack. Teague überhörte das.

"Ich weiß nicht, woher Barbossa seine Informationen hat und das ist mir auch egal. Er ist ein Piratenlord und dazu noch einer, der sich strikt an den Kodex hält. Warum sollte ich mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten? Aber ganz davon abgesehen..." Langsam schlenderte Teague zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Jack, der jetzt, da es um die Pearl ging, an seinen Lippen hing.

"... ist er momentan der rechtmäßige Captain der Pearl. Du kennst die Schnelligkeit und die zerstörerische Macht dieses Schiffs. Es wäre nicht klug, sich Barbossa zum Feind zu machen, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Er ist nicht der Captain der Pearl, er hat sie... entführt! Er hat mein Schiff entführt und ich kann ihn mir leider nicht zweimal zum Feind machen." sagte Jack bedauernd.

"Du wirst die Pearl bald wieder sehen. Wir setzen Kurs auf die Schiffbruch Bay. Jacky, jetzt hör mir gut zu..." Teague senkte die Stimme. "Vertraue in der Bay niemandem mehr, hörst du, wirklich niemandem."

"Das habe ich noch nie." gab Jack trocken zur Antwort. Niemand, der an seinem Leben hing, vertraute einer Seele in der Schiffbruch Bay.

"Die Karte, die du bei dir trägst macht dich zum Hauptziel von..." Teague senkte den Blick.

"Von allen möglichen Piraten, die den Sinn des Lebens als verloren erachten und sich das ewige Leben durch diese Karte ergaunern wollen, ja, ich weiß..."

"Nein! Jacky, du wirst von dem Orden gesucht." sagte Teague jetzt so leise, dass Jack Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Der... Orden?" fragte er dann etwas dümmlich.

"Der Orden existiert erst seit Kurzem. Er ist ein Zusammenschluss aus Piraten, die den Kodex verraten und sich den Orden der Freibeuter nennen – Piraten im Dienste von Königen und Gouverneuren, die ihnen nur einen Geldschein hinhalten müssen, damit sie ihre eigene Crew ermorden. Viele Piraten schließen sich dem Orden an, in der Hoffnung, ein reicheres Leben zu führen, auch wenn sie dafür ihre Freiheit aufgeben und alles verraten, wofür sie immer gekämpft haben." erklärte Teague.

"Übertreibst du jetzt nicht etwas?"

"Keineswegs. Es ist so weit gekommen, dass kein Pirat mehr dem anderen trauen kann. Der Orden hat seine Spione überall und niemand kann auch nur erahnen, wer alles dazugehört. Die Piraten beginnen sich in zwei Lager zu spalten: Das des Ordens und das der Bruderschaft. Allerdings wird es immer schwerer zu erkennen, wer zu welchem Lager gehört." Teague seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das enden soll."

"Wie... wie viele Mitglieder hat der Orden denn? Ich dachte, es wäre so ein kleiner Zwergenaufstand, so ein paar Wichtigtuer, weißt du..." erklärte Jack etwas überrumpelt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es sind mit Sicherheit mehr, als wir bisher angenommen haben. Niemand bekennt sich offen zum Orden, es gibt zu viele Piraten, die dem Kodex noch treu sind und die die Mitglieder umbringen würden. Es ist zu schwer einzuschätzen. Aber es sind mehr Männer, als du bekämpfen kannst, Jacky." sagte Teague.

"Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir?" fragte Jack übel gelaunt. Ihm gefiel diese plötzliche Information über die Spaltung der Piraten in zwei Lager ganz und gar nicht.

"Dich töten. Um an die Karte zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie davon erfahren haben, aber sie wissen es... Um genau zu sein, weiß es ihr Anführer." korrigierte sich Teague und nahm sich einen Apfel.

"Ich habe also die Hälfte aller Piraten gegen mich und noch dazu kein Schiff... Nun ja, man sollte meinen, dass ich schon in schlimmeren Situationen war, aber mir fallen nur wenige ein..."

"Schon gut, ich möchte sie gar nicht wissen... Du kannst hier schlafen und morgen früh befinden wir uns schon auf dem Weg in die Schiffbruch-Bay. Ich habe ein Treffen der Bruderschaft zusammengerufen und wir werden uns überlegen, wie wir den Orden zerschlagen können. Aber erwähne nicht die Karte, Jacky!" ermahnte ihn Teague und stand auf.

Jack lehnte sich weit zurück und schloss die Augen. Er würde seinen Plan, den Jungbrunnen zu finden, vielleicht verschieben müssen... Augenblicklich kam ihm ein Gedanke und er riss die Augen auf.

"Moment! Ich weiß, wer zu diesem Orden... Freibeuter... was-auch-immer gehört!"

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Teague scheinbar gelangweilt.

"Barbossa!" sagte Jack triumphierend. Teague verdrehte die Augen.

"Jacky..."

Es klopfte an der Tür und bevor Teague reagieren konnte, rief Jack laut: "Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein Jack nur allzu bekanntes, im Augenblick etwas verdattert dreinschauendes Gesicht zeigte sich.

"Mr Gibbs! Es ist mir jedes Mal eine Freude, Euch widerzusehen, auch wenn Eure Hygiene von mal zu mal weniger bemerkbar ist!" gab Jack zurück.

"Aye, Capt..." Er warf Teague einen unsicheren Blick zu. "Äh... Aye, Jack!"

Jack öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Teague nickte zufrieden und schob sich an Gibbs vorbei hinaus.

"Auf diesem Schiff bin _ich_ Captain und daran wird sich auch voraussichtlich nichts mehr ändern, aye? Wenn du dich mit jemandem um ein Schiff streiten willst, dann tu das mit Barbossa! Gute Nacht, Jacky."

"Keine Sorge. Das werde ich." Jack lächelte leise.

"Wie bist du hierher gekommen, Jack?" fragte Gibbs und setzte sich zu Jack.

"Wie immer: Durch einen ganz, ganz blöden Zufall!"

_Aye, das wars... Im nächsten Chapter tauchen dann einige andere Charas auf, u.a. Elizabeth und Will! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewt!!!_

_Eure Lily._


	3. Mordanschlag

_Hallo!_

_Es dauert lange, ich weiß... ( Aber das wird sich bald ändern, ich poste so in 3 Wochen viel schneller! Dafür ist das Chapter jetzt auch länger! )_

_Tut mir leid, dass ich heute die Reviews nicht einzeln beantworte, aber das hole ich im nächsten Chapter nach: Piratenehrenwort! ;-)_

_Aber auf jeden Fall ein rieeeeeeeesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle Reviewer, dafür poste ich gern weiter! )_

_So und jetzt viel Spaß!!!!_

A NEW SAGA BEGINS…

SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED…

AND A CAPTAIN WILL FIGHT A DESPERATE BATTLE…

_**Never shall we die**_

_2.**Mordanschlag**_

"Was tust du da, du Nichtsnutz!" bellte Barbossa den arglos herumsitzenden Ragetti an, der aus einem Stück Holz offensichtlich ein Auge schnitzen wollte. Als er von seinem Captain allerdings so angefahren wurde, stieß er ein erschrockenes "Sir!" aus und warf sowohl Messer als auch Auge weit von sich.

"Willst du mir wohl aus dem Weg gehen!" rief Barbossa herrisch, obwohl Ragetti ihm eigentlich nicht im Weg gewesen war. Er hatte lediglich das Pech, das Opfer von Barbossas schlechter Laune zu werden.

"Verzeihung, Captain!" beeilte sich Ragetti zu sagen und sprang auf, um dem davonkullernden Auge hinterherzujagen. Barbossa sah ihm (für einen kurzen Moment leicht amüsiert über seine ungeschickte Art) hinterher, schüttelte dann den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg über den Steg zu der Festhalle der Piraten fort. Er wusste genau, wovon seine schlechte Laune kam: Seit Tagen saß er mit seiner Crew in der Schiffbruch Bay fest und es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit wieder zur See fahren könnten. Er vermisste das offene Meer, das an Deck stehen und Kommandos rufen, das leichte Auf und Ab des Schiffes, wenn es sanft durch die Wellen glitt... Was nutzte es ihm schon, die Pearl zu besitzen, wenn er mit ihr nicht das Meer befahren durfte?! Aber er musste sich den Befehlen des Königs beugen, so verlangte es der Kodex...

Barbossa wurde jedesmal schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wer nun mit dem Titel König der Piraten herumlief. Erst hatte er angenommen, Elizabeth Turner würde auf der Insel, auf der sie ihren Ehemann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, bleiben, bis dieser zurückkehren würde. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht: Wenige Tage, nachdem er und die Crew (aus Ratlosigkeit, weil Jack ihnen die Karte gestohlen hatte) in der Schiffbruch Bay angelegt hatten, war sie mit ihrem eigenen Schiff zurückgekehrt und hatte ihr Recht auf den "Thron" geltend gemacht. Und eine ihrer ersten Amtshandlungen war gewesen, Barbossa den Befehl zu erteilen, sie als Berater zu unterstützen.

Barbossa hatte inzwischen, immer noch in finstere Gedanken versunken, die Festhalle erreicht. Die beiden Wächter, die seit kurzer Zeit erst vor dem Tor postiert waren, sahen ihm abweisend entgegen.

"Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr von dem König?" fragte einer von ihnen und spuckte aus. Barbossa warf ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der beide etwas aus dem Konzept brachte.

"Ihr wisst, wer ich bin! Macht das Tor auf, denn ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich mit euch zu streiten." sagte Barbossa wahrheitsgemäß und von einem so dunklen Blick begleitet, dass der eine Wächter zaghaft grinste.

"Äh... natürlich! Verzeiht, Captain Barbossa, aber wir müssen jeden fragen, der..."

"Lasst mich einfach rein." unterbrach ihn Barbossa ungeduldig. Es war sein Vorschlag gewesen, zwei Wachen vor dem Tor zu positionieren, seitdem die Macht des Ordens der Freibeuter immer mehr wuchs. Jetzt war es zu spät, diesen Vorschlag zurückzunehmen, denn Barbossa konnte unmöglich vor Elizabeth zugeben, dass er sich in der Nützlichkeit der Wachen geirrt hatte.

Die Wächter öffneten mit einiger Mühe das Tor und Barbossa marschierte festen Schrittes hindurch. Am Ende der Halle konnte er schon Elizabeth sehen und das trübte seine Stimmung noch etwas mehr, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Wie hatte es passieren können, dass dieses unerfahrene, verwöhnte Weib Piratenkönig geworden war? Er verfluchte innerlich zum bestimmt tausendstenmal Jack Sparrow, als er sich ihr näherte.

"König Turner, Ihr habt mich... rufen lassen?" Er spuckte die letzten beiden Worte eher aus, als dass er sie sagte. So viel Respekt er auch vor dem König gemäß dem Kodex zeigen musste, er würde sich dennoch nie vor ihr verneigen. Wenigstens hatte Elizabeth eingesehen, dass sie das Amt des Königs bei ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung nicht alleine ausüben konnte und hatte sich bei Barbossa als Berater Hilfe gesucht – was diesen allerdings überhaupt nicht begeisterte.

Sie lächelte ihn überlegen an. "Captain Barbossa, ich habe Euch vor zwei Stunden rufen lassen! Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn Ihr demnächst etwas pünktlicher erscheinen könntet." sagte sie etwas kühl und Barbossa hörte leichte Verärgerung aus ihrer Stimme. Er zuckte munter die Schultern und meinte: "Ich bin auch von Zeit zu Zeit mit anderen Problemen als mit Euren beschäftigt, Mrs Turner."

Sie stemmte, jetzt ganz klar wütend, die Hände in die Hüften.

"Meine Probleme sind ebenfalls die Euren! Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, den Freibeuterorden zu zerschlagen, werden bald sowohl ich als auch Ihr auf dem Grund des Meeres liegen – oder glaubt Ihr, sie würden auch nur einen Piratenlord überleben lassen?" fragte sie.

Barbossa hatte hinter ihr eine Schale Äpfel erspäht und beugte sich so weit vor, um einen von ihnen zu erreichen, dass sein Gesicht von Elizabeths nur Zentimeter entfernt war.

"Vermutlich nicht." flüsterte er. Sie fasste seine Bewegung allerdings anders auf und obwohl er diese Zweideutigkeit durchaus beabsichtigt hatte, war er nicht auf ihre Reaktion gefasst. Bevor Barbossa in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, richtete Elizabeth einen Dolch auf seine Brust.

"Wagt nicht zu viel, _Captain_ Barbossa!" zischte sie. Er lächelte sie beinahe freundlich an.

"Aye, verzeiht..." Er nahm sich einen der Äpfel und biss geräuschvoll hinein. "... mein König!" endete er mit vollem Mund und kaum verständlich.

"Oh..." machte Elizabeth, als sie bemerkte, dass Barbossas Interesse zumindest nicht in erster Linie ihrem Körper, sondern den Äpfeln gegolten hatte. Sie zog den Dolch zurück und wirbelte herum, damit der Piratencaptain nicht sah, dass sie rot anlief. Allerdings, dachte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung, weil sie die Situation so verkannt hatte, war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie in Barbossas Gegenwart ab und zu nervös wurde. Und zwar nicht, weil er sie vor einiger Zeit hatte umbringen wollen, sondern weil er auf eine absolut unerklärliche mysteriöse Weise von den Toten auferstanden war. Bei Jack hatte sie wenigens noch miterlebt, _wie_ er zurückgekommen war, aber Barbossa...

Dennoch war Barbossa der Pirat, zu dem sie in der Schiffbruch Bay am meisten Vertrauen hatte, seitdem die Macht des Ordens der Freibeuter gewachsen war...

_Krach_!

Elizabeth zuckte leicht zusammen, als das laute Geräusch, mit dem Barbossa in den Apfel biss, sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

"Ihr habt Recht!" sagte er zu ihrem Erstaunen.

"Wie bitte?"

Barbossa schluckte den Bissen hinunter, bevor er antwortete. "Ihr habt Recht, wir müssen alles tun, um den Orden zumindest zu schwächen. Aber, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... Die Chancen, ihn zu zerschlagen, sind mehr als gering, da werdet Ihr mir doch zustimmen? Nun, wie dem auch sei, eine Allianz der Piratenlords gegen den Orden wäre ein guter Anfang, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie alle diesem Vorschlag zustimmen werden."

Elizabeth verschränkte die Arme. "Sie _werden_ zustimmen! Ihnen liegt ebensoviel an ihrer Freiheit, wie allen anderen Piraten auch und die werden sie nicht für einen Fetzen Papier hergeben, der sie dazu zwingt, im Dienste Englands zu segeln!"

Barbossa stieß ein Schnauben aus und warf den abgenagten Apfel kurzerhand hinter sich.

"Ihr vergesst, dass einem Freiheit nicht sehr nützlich ist, wenn man nicht genügend Mittel besitzt, um sie zu nutzen. Es gibt nur eines, das Piraten wichtiger ist, als ihre Freiheit: Gold! Und wenn man es recht betrachtet, erlangen sie durch den Pakt mit England nur Vorteile, sie werden nicht mehr von der Navy gejagt und können in aller Ruhe Handelsschiffe Spaniens plündern... jedenfalls solange England sich mit Spanien noch im Krieg befindet..." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

"Aber warum stellt Ihr Euch nicht in den Dienst der Navy?" fragte Elizabeth sarkastisch. Barbossa wanderte etwas weiter in einen dunkleren Winkel der Halle und blieb im Schatten stehen. Elizabeth sah, wie Jack, das Äffchen, angelaufen kam und an seinem Herrn hochkletterte, um sich in seinen Armen niederzulassen.

"Weil das Papier, das ich dafür unterschreiben müsste, mich an die Krone binden würde und ich nichts weiter als ein Soldat wäre. Ich würde einer Flotte angehören und nicht länger ein Pirat, sondern vielmehr ein Werkzeug der Engländer sein. Viele Piraten, die das nicht erkennen, sondern von ihrer Gier geblendet sind, vergessen das. Und es werden jeden Tag mehr." sagte Barbossa mit seltsamer Stimme, die Elizabeth noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte. Sie konnte sein im Schatten verborgenes Gesicht nicht sehen, nur seine Hand, die abwesend Jack kraulte.

Langsam ging sie durch die Halle und blieb wie zufällig vor der Treppe stehen, die zu ihren Privaträumen führte. Sie dachte an die Kiste, die dort, gut versteckt in einem geheimen Hohlraum im Fußboden, wartete und an das, was sie beinhaltete. An ihren wertvollsten, kostbarsten Besitz. Sie glaubte, das Herz William Turners in der Truhe schlagen zu hören. Warum war er genau dann nicht da, wenn sie ihn brauchte? Warum dann, wenn sie endlich hätten vereint sein können?

_Will... Was soll ich tun?_

In ihren Augen begannen die Tränen zu brennen, aber sie zwang sich, sie herunterzuschlucken. Stattdessen stellte sie ihre Frage Barbossa, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie damit Hilflosigkeit und somit Schwäche zeigte.

"Was soll ich denn unternehmen? Ich kann ihnen nichts weiter bieten, als ihre Freiheit und ihr verdammtes Piratenleben!" sagte Elizabeth und wollte sich umdrehen. Plötzlich legten sich Hände sie und sie konnte einen Aufschrei noch gerade unterdrücken. Als sie Barbossas Ring erkannte, durchzuckte sie Empörung, aber eine hastig flüsternde Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr gebot ihr Einhalt.

"Verzeiht mir, Mrs Turner, aber ich fürchte, wir sind nicht länger allein..."

Sie neigte den Kopf beiseite und wisperte zornig zurück: "Das gibt Euch nicht das Recht, mich anzufas..."

"Haltet den Mund, Missy! Drei Männer zielen im Moment mit Pistolen auf uns, also seid still! Wenn ich Euch gleich loslasse, dann springt Ihr vorwärts und greift dann den Mann hinter dem Fass links von Euch an! Verstanden?"

"Das Fass..?" Der Rest von Elizabeths verwirrter Frage wurde unterbrochen, denn Barbossa warf sie so heftig von sich, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Noch im Fall hörte sie den Knall von Pistolenschüssen und glaubte für einen Moment, getroffen zu sein, als sie hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Doch dann rappelte sie sich wieder auf und sah sich schnell nach dem Fass um, das Barbossa genannt hatte. In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass es das Richtige war, sprang sie, den Säbel ziehend, auf das Fass zu und erkannte den Mann dahinter, der sich offenbar eben erst von der Überraschung erholt hatte und jetzt ebenfalls seinen Säbel zog und sie angrinste. Elizabeth wusste, dass er sie unterschätzte und nutzte das sofort zu ihrem Vorteil.

Sie griff an, aber als er ihren ersten Hieb locker abwehrte, musste sie sich wütend eingestehen, dass er ein relativ guter Schwertkämpfer war. Trotzdem griff sie erneut an, parierte dann seinen Schlag und zuckte bei der Kraft zusammen, die ihren ganzen Körper erzittern ließ, als die Klingen aufeinander trafen. Erneut knallte ein Pistolenschuss und jemand stöhnte.

"WACHEN!" schrie sie jetzt erst laut, als ihr auffiel, dass keiner der beiden Torwächter in dem Raum erschienen war, um sie zu beschützen. Wütend hieb sie erneut auf ihren jetzt nicht mehr grinsenden Gegner ein und verfluchte innerlich die "edelste aller Piratentraditionen". Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie einer der beiden verbliebenen Kämpfer zusammenbrach. Sie erkannte nur, dass der Gefallene einen dunklen Mantel trug.

"NEIN!" rief sie entsetzt, weil ihr dieser Mantel nur zu bekannt vorkam. Aber als sie den Kopf zu den Männern umdrehte, war es nicht Barbossa, der von einer Klinge durchbohrt am Boden lag. Der Piratencaptain stand mit blutigem Säbel in der Hand über seinem Opfer und starrte Elizabeth an.

"Missy!" rief er dann und deutete auf ihren Gegner. Erst jetzt bemerkte Elizabeth, dass sie vollkommen abgelenkt war und diese Sekunden gereicht hatten, damit ihr Gegner eine Pistole zog und diese auf sie richtete.

"Lebt wohl, _König_!" sagte ihr Feind und hatte wieder das widerwärtige selbstgefällige Grinsen im Gesicht. Elizabeth konnte ihn nur etwas verwirrt anstarren und realisierte zu spät, dass die Pistole, die auf sie gerichtet war, ihr Tod sein würde. Es knallte laut, als der Abzug gedrückt wurde. Dann geschah etwas anderes, womit weder Elizabeth, noch ihr Gegner gerechnet hatten: Ein dunkler Schatten sprang fast genau zeitgleich zu dem Moment, in dem der Knall die Luft in der Halle zerriss, zwischen Elizabeth und den Lauf der Pistole.

Elizabeth fragte sich für einen Moment benebelt, ob sie vielleicht schon tot war und dieser Mann, der vor ihr stand, gekommen war, um sie abzuholen... Aber dann erkannte sie die Statur (und den riesigen Hut) des Mannes, der sich zwischen sie und die Pistole geworfen hatte. Ihre Finger verloren plötzlich die Kraft, das Schwert zu halten und es fiel klirrend zu Boden.

"Barbossa..." flüsterte sie und berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter. Der Captain schwankte leicht. Elizabeth wusste nicht, warum er sich zwischen sie und die tödliche Kugel geworfen hatte, aber es war ihr auch egal. Es war wieder ein Mensch ihretwegen sterben. Kälte durchzuckte ihren Körper und hinterließ eine taube Gefühlslosigkeit.

_James..._

"Nein..."

_Sao Feng..._

So viele waren ihretwegen schon gestorben... So viele...

_Jack..._

... hatten ihretwegen gelitten... Sie spürte, wie die Gefühlslosigkeit langsam und zitternd durch Verzweiflung ersetzt wurde.

_Will.._.

In sekundenschnelle traten wütende, verzweifelte Tränen in ihre Augen.

"Bitte..."

_Barbos..._

Sie schrie laut auf und riss den Piraten herum, auf dessen Gesicht nur Erstaunen zu sehen war und schüttelte ihn so stark, dass er beinahe zu Boden ging.

"NEIN! IHR DÜRFT NICHT STERBEN!" Ihre Sicht war durch die Tränen geblendet. Etwas fiel dumpf zu Boden. Sie klammerte sich an Barbossa fest, aber als er plötzlich sprach, wäre _sie_ beinahe vor Überraschung zu Boden gegangen, denn seine Stimme klang keineswegs wie die von jemandem, der im Sterben lag.

"Eure Sorge rührt mich zutiefst, Missy! Ihr seid tatsächlich die Erste, die diesen Satz ausspricht!" Er klang tatsächlich belustigt. Elizabeth erstarrte und erwachte langsam aus ihrem Wahn. Konnte es sein, dass... Sie hörte auf, ihre Finger in das Hemd des Piraten zu bohren und sah langsam zu ihm auf. Er grinste leicht und Elizabeth begriff, dass er nicht in Begriff war, das Zeitliche zu segnen. Sofort ließ sie ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Aber... Er..." Der Angreifer lag am Boden. Als Jack plötzlich an Barbossa hochsprang, bemerkte Elizabeth die rauchende Pistole in dessen Hand. Der Piratencaptain schien höchst amüsiert an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu sein.

"Was ist los, Missy?"

"Ich... ich..." Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte anstatt Erleichterung Scham und Wut über Barbossas Fähigkeit, sie ständig in peinliche Situationen zu bringen. "Ich hasse Euch!"

Barbossa zuckte die Schultern und schien ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Nun, diesen Satz habe ich schon des Öfteren gehört... Gut, genug davon... Missy..."

"Ich bin verheiratet und außerdem..." begann Elizabeth zornig und hob ihren Säbel auf. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch teils vor Schock und teils vor Wut.

"Es ist mir egal, was _außerdem_ ist! Diese Männer waren hier, um Euch zu töten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Orden sie geschickt hat. Ein guter Rat: Verlasst die Schiffbruch Bay sobald wie möglich!" Barbossa drehte sich um und öffnete das Tor zur Halle. Draußen war die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen. Links und rechts von der Tür konnte Elizabeth zwei Körper am Boden liegen sehen und atmete tief aus. Die Wachen waren wohl doch nicht traditionsbewusst gewesen...

"Wohin geht Ihr?" fragte Elizabeth Barbossa mit in ihren eigenen Ohren hilflos klingender Stimme. Er drehte sich kurz um.

"In Eurer Nähe ist es zur Zeit nicht gerade sicher, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

"Aber ich..."

"Was hätte es für einen Vorteil für mich, wenn ich heute länger bei Euch bliebe? Ich werde mich zurückziehen, Euer Hoheit!" sagte er trocken und ging in die Nacht hinaus. Elizabeth starrte ihm hinterher, zu verwirrt und erschrocken, als dass sie ihm kommandieren hätte können, zurückzukommen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastand und ins Dunkel hinausblickte. Irgendwann warf sie das Tor zu und begann, mit den Fäusten so lange auf das massive Holz einzuhämmern, bis sie absolut keine Kraft mehr hatte und zu Boden sank. Sie weinte selten, jedenfalls hatte sie das immer von sich gedacht. Aber jetzt weinte sie, der Piratenkönig, wie ein kleines Kind, schluchzend und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihre raspelnden, unregelmäßigen Atemzüge hallten laut in der Halle wider.

"Will..." flüsterte sie. "Will..."

Weit, weit entfernt, an einem anderen Ort, zuckte der Captain der "Flying Dutchman" zusammen.

"Was ist los, mein Sohn?"

"Ich..." Will drehte sich unsicher zu seinem Vater um. "Ich muss jemanden sehen!"

_Okay! Sorry, dass Norrington und Will nicht vorkamen... ( Das Chapter ist länger geworden, als zunächst geplant und sonst hättet ihr noch länger warten müssen! Ich habe in letzter Zeit etwas Stress, aber bald, so in 3 Wochen, update ich dann schneller, versprochen!_

_Hoffentlich reviewt ihr! )_

_Bis bald,_

_  
Lily._


	4. Der Schatten des Feindes

_Guess who's back... ;-)_

_Nun ja, ich weiß, dass es unendlich lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder geupdatet hab, aber es war in letzter Zeit unheimlich stressig. (_

_Dafür werde ich bis zum nächsten Freitag wieder updaten - versprochen! Jetzt kommen erstmal ein paar mehr Chapters in kürzeren Zeitabständen - ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, entscheidet ihr! ;-)_

_Es wäre jetzt übrigens nett von den (bisher) anonymen Lesern (ich WEIß, dass es welche gibt! )), zu reviewen._

_Elena McGrey: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews! Die freuen mich wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue! dich-drück Und dass die FF es geschafft hat, dich zu fesseln, hat mich wirklich mehr als nur geschmeichelt, ich hoffe natürlich, dass du sie weiterhin spannend findest! Vielleicht reviewst du auch für dieses Chapter, wenn dem so ist. )_

_Hecate: Freut mich wirklich, dass sie dir gefällt. ) (Mit dem Satz, den Jack falsch gesagt hat, hattest du übrigens Recht... Danke. Man sollte nicht mehr um 12 Uhr nachts schreiben. :-/) Nur falls du dieses Chapter auch noch liest: Da ich zu wissen glaube, dass du ein Norrington-Fan bist, wollte ich jetzt nur sagen, dass es für alles eine Erklärung gibt... _

****

A NEW SAGA BEGINS...

SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED...

AND A CAPTAIN WILL FIGHT A DESPERATE BATTLE...

**_Never shall we die_**

_**3.Der Schatten des Feindes**_

Es war dunkel um die Piratenfestung Dowleave geworden. Andernorts wurden zu dieser Zeit Fenster verriegelt, die letzten Männer kamen von der Arbeit heim und schlossen sorgsam die Türen hinter sich und schärften ihren Kindern ein letztes Mal ein, nicht mehr hinauszugehen, bevor der Morgen graute. Aber Dowleave begann zu dieser Zeit erst richtig aufzuleben, denn die Güter, mit denen dort gehandelt wurde, waren nichts, was man am helllichten Tage auf dem Marktplatz feilbot. Die Meisten der Piraten zogen es vor, sich in dunklen Ecken zu treffen, vermummt und hastig flüsternd, um das kostbarste Gut, das sie besaßen gegen entweder Geld oder einen (selbstverständlich ungewollten) tödlichen Messerstich einzutauschten: Informationen.

Als Captain Slide auf dem höchsten Turm der Festung stand und auf die dunkle Stadt hinabsah, wurde ihm wieder einmal die Einzigartigkeit dieser Festung bewusst und er konnte nicht umhin, sich selbst dafür zu bewundern, sie aufgebaut zu haben. Gönnerhaft trank er einen Schluck Wein auf sein eigenes Wohl und hoffte zugleich, dass seine Spione ihm heute nützlichere Informationen bringen könnten, als vor zwei Tagen.

Captain Slide wusste, dass der König ungeduldig wurde und auf die Ergebnisse wartete, die der Orden ihm liefern sollte. Schließlich hatte er den "Orden der Freibeuter" deshalb unter seine, Slides, Führung gestellt, damit er möglichst schnell die Piraten vernichten könnte. Slide hörte irgendwo in der Stadt einen Schuss knallen und er war sich sicher, dass in diesem Moment ein Leben ausgelöscht worden war. Er lächelte. Es war eine Ironie, dass genau das, was die Piraten jahrelang vor der Vernichtung bewahrt hatte, jetzt ihr Untergang sein sollte: Ihre verbissene Gier und ihr Egoismus, der keinen Platz für etwas anderes ließ.

Slide trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Selbstverständlich hatte er gewusst, dass es nach all den Jahren als Pirat schwer werden würde, das Vertrauen des Königs zu erschleichen, aber er hatte es geschafft. Zwar herrschte immer noch ein gewisses Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, aber die Begierde des Königs nach einer piratenfreien Welt, in der England die alleinige Weltmacht darstellen würde, war größer als die Besorgnis. Sie würden sich zu spät an das erinnern, was Slide ihnen gleich zum Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit gesagt hatte: Dass alle Piraten unehrlich waren.

Es klopfte an der Tür und der Captain drehte sich gemächlich um. Er war heute in zu friedlicher und träumerischer Stimmung, als dass er den ungebetenen Gast hätte umbringen können.

"Herein!" knurrte er, stellte den Weinbecher auf einen Tisch ab und lehnte sich an einen der Stützbalken. Niemand, der Dowleave lebend betrat, würde ihm etwas antun. Denn er hatte den Freibeutern deutlich eingeschärft, dass sie, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, alle Zugeständnisse des Königs verlieren würden. Ein Mann, der einen zerschlissenen Mantel trug und mit die Hand auf eine große Wunde in der Magengegend presste, betrat den Raum und fiel sofort keuchend zu Boden. Slide beobachtete ihn missbilligend, als er sich wieder aufrappelte und erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er diesen Mann zu einer besonderen Mission ausgesand hatte. Sollte diese Mission erfolgreich verlaufen sein, so war sein Sieg über die Piraten zum Greifen nahe. Aber der Zustand des Freibeuters, der sich humpelnd und stöhnend seinen Weg zu einem Stuhl bahnte, ließ etwas anderes erahnen.

Slides friedvolle Stimmung war verloren.

"Was ist passiert?" fauchte er und grapschte den Mann am Oberarm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu setzen.

"Wir... Wir haben alles versucht, a-aber... Da war ein P-Piratenl-lord und s-sie konnte sogar wirklich gu...gut kämpfen!" röchelte der Mann und jetzt war Slide klar, dass der Piratenkönig immer noch lebte. Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um den Mann nicht sofort abzustechen. Der Piratenkönig war eine Frau, verdammt, und deswegen alleine schon war es mehr als peinlich, dass seine Attentäter versagt hatten! Schlimmer war allerdings, dass der Piratenkönig jetzt gewarnt war!

"Welcher Piratenlord war da? Wer?" fragte er leise zischend, denn obwohl ganz Dowleave auf seine Sicherheit bedacht war, waren es immer noch Piraten.

"I-ich glaube... er hieß... hieß Barbossa..." brachte der Mann hervor.

"Bist du dir sicher?" quetschte Slide hervor und presste den Arm des Mannes mit seiner Hand fester zusammen.

"Ja, Captain..." stöhnte dieser und verdrehte vor Schmerz die Augen. Slide ließ wieder etwas locker und ließ seine andere Hand nachdenklich zu dem Amulett, das um seinen Hals befestigt war, wandern.

Barbossa hielt sich also in der Schiffbruch Bay auf... Das war zwar sehr interessant, aber lieber wäre ihm noch die Anwesenheit Jack Sparrows gewesen – denn der entkam seinen Attentätern ebenfalls immer wieder aufs Neue. Trotzdem war Slide sich sicher, dass Jack bald in der Schiffbruchbay aufkreuzen würde, wenn Barbossa sich mit der Black Pearl dort aufhielt – und mit ihm wäre die Karte dort!

Doch bevor er sich einen neuen Plan überlegte, wie er die Karte in seinen Besitz bekam, musste er etwas anderes erledigen. Seine freie Hand suchte eines der vielen Messer, die er stets mit sich trug.

"Du hattest den einfachen Auftrag, den Piratenkönig für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen! Der König ist eine _Frau _und somit die verwundbarste Stelle unserer Feinde. Aber du hast versagt..."

Der Mann schien zu erahnen, was für ein Schicksal ihm bestimmt war und er riss die eben noch trüben, matten Augen voller Furcht auf.

"Captain, bitte verzeiht, wir... wir haben alles versucht! A-Aber der Piratenlord... der Lord, er war da, um sie zu besch... schützen und sie selbst war eine gute Kämpferi..."

"Rede keinen Schwachsinn! Ihr Feiglinge habt einfach den richtigen Augenblick verpasst und wenn ihr ausgerechnet dann angreift, wenn Barbossa in der Nähe ist, ist das eure eigene Dummheit! Ich dachte, ich hatte euch eingeschärft, dass bewaffnete Piratenlords stärker sein können, als ein ganzer Trupp von Soldaten und dass ihr nur _einen_ Versuch habt, den König umzubringen! Nur einen Versuch..." flüsterte Slide und sah dem jetzt wirklich zitternden Piraten fest in die Augen. Er genoss den Geruch von Angst, den der Mann verströmte, denn es war der Geruch, der ihn dorthin begleitet hatte, wo er jetzt war: Eines seiner größten Talente war es, die Angst er Menschen auszunutzen und geschickt gegen sie einzusetzen. Das Amulett fühlte sich plötzlich leichter an, als giere es danach, von seinem Besitzer ergriffen zu werden. Slide hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, was die Fähigkeit dieses Schmuckstücks war...

Aber jetzt würde er diese nicht aktivieren, der Mann, der ihn furchtsam und mit eingesunkenen Augen anstarrte, war es nicht wert, dass er kostbare Zeit verschwendete – Zeit, die er besser damit zubrachte, sich einen neuen Plan zurecht zu legen.

"Bitte... Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, Captain..." begann der Pirat und hauchte kurz darauf seinen letzten, röchelnden Atemzug aus.

"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht."

Slider wusste nicht, ob der Mann seine Erwiderung noch mitbekommen hatte oder nicht. Der Stich war mit tödlicher Präzision und so ausgeführt worden, dass nicht allzu viel Blut den Boden besudelte.

Der Captain wischte sein blutiges Messer an er Leiche des Piraten ab und steckte es dann zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Voller Verachtung blickte er auf den toten Körper und stellte sich vor, dieser wäre der Piratenkönig, den er zwar noch nie persönlich kennen gelernt hatte, aber von dem er gehört hatte, dass sie eine attraktive junge Frau war. Vor seinem geistigen Auge verwandelte er sich in andere Personen, die er nur zu gut kannte: Jack Sparrow... Barbossa...

Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf und er spürte kurzzeitig den Wunsch, seine Klinge sinnlos noch einmal in den Körper zu versenken. Er würde seine Rache bekommen und sie wäre grausamer, als alles, was die Piratenlords sich vorstellen könnten, dafür würde er sorgen!

Er eilte zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf den er sein Weinglas zwischengelagert hatte, trank es in einem Zug leer und warf es gegen die Wand, wo es zerschellte. Dann griff er nach einer großen, silbernen Glocke, die er einst dem Kapitän eines spanischen Handelsschiffs abgenommen hatte und klingelte wild damit, bis ein Mann den Raum betrat.

Er hatte ein anderes Auftreten, als die Piraten, die sonst in Dowleave zu sehen waren und doch wusste Slide, dass er ihm treuer als die anderen Freibeuter zusammen war.

"Mylord?" fragte er mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme, schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb im Schatten stehen. Slide gefiel es, sich mit "Mylord" ansprechen zu lassen und obwohl dieser Mann bisher der einzige war, der dies in ganz Dowleave tat, begann er ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob er sich in Zukunft von allen mit diesem Titel anreden lassen sollte.

"Ich nehme an, die Namen Jack Sparrow und Barbossa sagen Euch etwas?" fragte Slide. Der Mann nickte.

"Dann solltet Ihr auch den Piratenkönig kennen? Eine junge Frau?"

Der Mann bewegte sich kurz unruhig und Slide nahm an, dass er in seiner Erinnerung zu graben begann. Slide ließ ihm die Zeit, nachzudenken, wenn er auch langsam ungeduldig wurde.

"Nach dem, was Ihr mir erzählt habt, ist mir der Name wieder eingefallen: Sie heißt Elizabeth Swann, aber ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie ein Piratenkönig ist." sagte der Mann etwas ironisch.

"Nun, Ihr werdet Euch mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden müssen. Ich habe den Auftrag für Euch, sie zu töten. Meinetwegen nehmt sie auch gefangen und bringt sie her, ganz gleich, aber Sparrow und Barbossa _muss_ ich lebend bekommen, ist das klar?" vergewisserte sich Slide.

"Selbstverständlich, Mylord. Wo halten sie sich auf?" fragte der Mann ruhig.

"In der Schiffbruch Bay. Ich werde Euch später die Details Eures Auftrags nennen... Ich brauche nur Eure Versicherung, dass Ihr mich nicht enttäuscht!" Slide machte demonstrativ einen Schritt auf den Körper des toten Piraten zu.

"Dass ich versage, Mylord..." James Norrington trat aus dem Schatten und sah Slide fest an. "... ist ausgeschlossen!"

"Mr Turner!"

Auf der "Flying Dutchman" herrschte ein munteres, geschäftiges Arbeiten, aber jeder, der dieses Schiff einen Monat vor dem Kapitänswechsel gesehen hätte, würde den Stimmungsunterschied bei der Arbeit nur als eine 180-Grad-Drehung beschreiben können: Einige der Seemänner lachten rau, andere sangen sogar zwischendurch ein kleines Lied.

Nur einer von ihnen stand mit leicht angespannter Miene am Steuerrad und blickte suchend über das Deck seines Schiffes. Seines Schiffes, denn er war der neue Captain der "Flying Dutchman", nachdem er Davy Jones' Herz durchbohrt hatte.

"Mr Turner!" rief Captain William Turner erneut etwas verärgert und diesmal riss sich einer der Crewmitglieder offensichtlich schweren Herzens von einem Würfelspiel los und stapfte die Treppe zu seinem Sohn hinauf. Will wusste immer noch nicht, wie er ihm die folgende Botschaft schonend beibringen sollte. Er war sich bewusst, dass sein Vater ihm diesen Wunsch nicht verweigern könnte, aber es war eine schwere Last, die er ihm aufbürden würde, das wusste Will schon jetzt aus eigener Erfahrung...

Manchmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Davy Jones vielleicht nicht an seiner Liebe zu Calypso, sondern an der Aufgabe, die sie ihm auferlegt hatte, verzweifelt war. Aber Will empfand sein Schicksal nicht so schlimm, wie das von Jones, denn seine Crew hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen von der Grausamkeit ihres ehemaligen Captains erholt und genoss die neue "Freiheit", die sie unter Will erhalten hatte, in vollen Zügen: Es wurde tatsächlich an Bord der "Flying Dutchman" gelacht, so seltsam das auch anfangs geklungen hatte. Diese Heiterkeit allerdings machte Will die Aufgabe erträglicher und es machte ihm von Zeit zu Zeit sogar _Spaß_, mit der Crew zu segeln.

"Ja, Will?" fragte Bill Turner seinen Sohn und lächelte ihn an. Will musterte seinen Vater kurz. Er hatte sich verändert, in seine Augen war ein Leuchten zurückgekehrt, das Will vermisst hatte, seit sie sich nach einer endlos langen Zeit unter nicht allzu glücklich Umständen wiedergesehen hatten. Plötzlich war Will sich sicher, dass sein Vater die Kraft besaß, die er brauchte, um seine Aufgabe für kurze Zeit übernehmen zu können.

"Vater, ich... habe ein Anliegen. Es ist eine ernste Sache." begann Will etwas lahm.

"Ja?" fragte Bill vorsichtig und etwas misstrauisch.

"Also..."

"Junge, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, dann sag es!" forderte Bill ihn streng auf, weiterzusprechen. In solchen Momenten fühlte sich Will stark daran erinnert, dass er neben seinem Posten als Captain auch noch der Sohn eines Piraten war – und es fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gut an.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Elizabeth sehen muss." begann Will. In Bills fürsorgliche Augen trat plötzlich Mitleid und Trauer.

"Will... Du weißt, dass du sie erst in zehn Jahren..."

"In zehn Jahren kann ich vielleicht ihr Grab besuchen, wenn ich sie jetzt nicht sehe! Vater, sie braucht mich, ich spüre das. Jede Sekunde spüre ich das und ich kann nicht weitersegeln, bevor ich sie nicht gesehen habe!" redete Will enthusiastisch weiter. Zwei Mitglieder aus seiner Crew, die sich in der Nähe befanden, bemerkten, dass dieses Gespräch nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war und als Will ihnen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, verschwanden sie eiligst auf die andere Seite des Decks.

Bill seufzte. "Sie liebt dich, William und wird dich immer brauchen. Ebenso, wie du sie brauchst. Aber wegen deinem Liebeskummer kannst du noch lange nicht..."

"Es ist kein Liebeskummer!" unterbrach Will seinen Vater empört. "Ich kann inzwischen unterscheiden, was wichtig und was unwichtig ist... jedenfalls... einigermaßen... Und das, was ich jetzt fühle, hat nichts mit Liebeskummer zu tun! Sie ist in Gefahr und... ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Bill sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Vater."

"Aye, dann sag mir doch bitte mal, was du vorhast! Du kannst dieses Schiff nicht verlassen und..."

"Doch, es gibt eine Möglichkeit." sagte Will langsam. Er spürte, dass er seinem Vater bei dem nächsten Satz nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte und überließ ihm das Steuer, während er an die Reling trat und über das glitzernde Meer blickte.

"Der... _Captain_ kann die "Flying Dutchman" nicht verlassen. Aber wenn jemand seinen Platz einnimmt... Wenn jemand, dem er vertraut, sich dazu bereit erklärt, für kurze Zeit den Titel des Captain zu übernehmen, dann kann dieser das Land betreten." sagte Will. Er hörte seinen Vater nach Luft schnappen.

"William! Willst du damit sagen, dass... dass... Aber woher..?"

"Woher ich das weiß?" Will drehte sich lächelnd um und erkannte die Verblüffung in Bills Gesicht. "Ich weiß inzwischen viele Dinge, Vater, von denen ich zuvor keine Ahnung hatte. Ich glaube, dass ich zusammen mit der Aufgabe das nötige Wissen übertrage bekommen habe, mit dem ich sie meistern kann. Wie lautet deine Antwort, Vater? Wenn du 'nein' sagst, werde ich das natürlich akzeptieren, aber..."

"Das würdest du nicht!" Bill lächelte gutmütig. Will fühlte sich überrumpelt.

"W-Was?" brachte er hervor.

"Du liebst Elizabeth mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt und wenn ich ablehnen würde, den Posten als Captain für kurze Zeit zu übernehmen, dann würdest du es mir befehlen. Leider bist immer noch ein Pirat – und das macht mich unglaublich stolz!" Bill lehnte sich lässig an das Steuer.

"Naja, schon möglich..." druckste Will herum und sah überall hin, nur nicht in Bills Augen. Er sah ein, dass er seinem Vater nichts vormachen konnte.

"Also schließe ich daraus, dass ich sowieso keine Wahl habe und nehme deinen Befehl, die "Flying Dutchman" zu führen, an." erklärte Bill und klang keineswegs verzweifelnd und anklagend, wie Will es sich bereits vorgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schien wirklich munter zu sein.

"Muss es denn ein Befehl sein? Sieh es doch lieber als... eine Bitte von mir an." sagte Will.

"Um dein Gewissen zu erleichtern? Meinetwegen! Aber wage es nicht, zu sterben!" fügte Bill besorgt hinzu.

"Keine Sorge! Danke, Vater! Vielen, vielen Dank!" Erst jetzt konnte Will es glauben, dass sein Vater seine Bitte wirklich akzeptiert hatte. Er würde Elizabeth wiedersehen! Er würde sie beschützen können! Ohne weiter Nachzudenken warf er sich Bill um den Hals und hörte von unten sofort die Reaktion der Crew, die aus einem begeisterten Applaus bestand, der mit Gelächter durchsetzt war. Sofort ließ Will seinen Vater los, der auch zu lachen begonnen hatte und wand sich der Crew zu: "Habt ihr denn nichts zu tun? Los, arbeitet gefälligst! Setzt die Segel, wir nehmen Kurs auf die Schiffbruch Bay!"

Ein Lächeln nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe und die Crew gehorchte langsam und immer noch über Wills Gefühlsausbruch scherzend.

"Zu Befehl, Captain Turner!" meldete sich Bill und schlenderte auf die Treppe zu, die ihn zurück zu seiner Arbeit führte.

"Vater, eine Frage noch: Hat Davy Jones irgendjemandem auf dem Schiff vertraut?" fragte Will. Bill überlegte einen Moment.

"Ja, sich selbst! Obwohl... Nein, ich glaube nicht einmal das. Warum?"

Will zuckte die Schultern. "Es hat mich nur interessiert."

Bill nickte und kletterte die Stufen hinab. Jetzt wusste Will, warum Davy Jones niemals innerhalb der 10 Jahre an Land hatte gehen können – um den Kapitänstitel jemandem zu verleihen, der ihn nur kurzzeitig trägt, musste man diesem Mitglied aus der Crew uneingeschränkt vertrauen.

Um seine Unruhe, die immer noch Elizabeths wegen in ihm herrschte, zu verdrängen, begann er, sich das Gesicht seiner Frau vorzustellen. Aber davon wurde er nur noch ungeduldiger und konzentrierte sich deshalb darauf, seine Crew bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Sein Vater fing für einen Moment seinen Blick auf und nickte ihm zu. Auf einmal wurde Will bewusst, dass er vor wenigen Momenten seinen Vater das erste Mal seit Jahren in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Und der Captain der "Flying Dutchman" lächelte.

Weit weg von der "Flying Dutchman" segelte die "Royal Freedom" ruhig über das Meer. Es war dunkel und die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel. Beinahe noch schöner als sie selbst war das Meer, das ihr Licht reflektierte. Jack Sparrow hockte missmutig an die Reling gelehnt und warf ab und zu einen leicht boshaften Blick auf seinen Vater, der am Steuer stand und sein Schiff sicher und schnell der Schiffbruch Bay entgegensteuerte.

Jack hielt es nicht lange auf demselben Schiff wie Teague aus, er hatte schon immer Probleme damit gehabt, sich an Bord eines Schiffes zu befinden, auf dem er selbst nicht Captain war, aber unter Teagues Kommando zu stehen, weckte (zum größten Teil unerfreuliche) Kindheitserinnerungen.

"Jack?" fragte eine dumpfe Stimme und eine Gestalt kam auf Jack zugeschwankt. Es war Gibbs und Jack glaubte sofort, sein Anliegen erkannt zu haben.

"Wenn du keinen Rum mehr hast, dann tut mir das zwar sehr leid, aber ich werde nicht aufstehen, um die neuen zu besorgen!"

"Wa..? Nein, ich habnoch Ru... Rum! Ich w-w-wollte nur m-melden, dass wir uns kurz vor der Schiffruch... nee, Schiffbruch... Ach, du weisschon Bescheid..." endete Gibbs lustlos, ließ sich unzufrieden zu Boden fallen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Rum. Jack sprang auf, als hätte ihn jemand getreten. Diese plötzliche Reaktion war zu viel für den betrunkenen Gibbs und er verschluckte sich.

"Heißt das, wir sind da?" fragte Jack gespannt. Gibbs hustete und fluchte nur, rollte sich auf dem Boden herum und schlug mit der Faust auf das Holzdeck. Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen und nahm Gibbs die Rumflasche aus der Hand.

"Sind – wir – da?" fragte er erneut. Gibbs streckte gierig die Hand nach der Rumflasche aus.

"Ja! Gib das her!"

Jack warf ihm die Flasche zu und lief so schnell er konnte zu seinem Vater, der durch ein Fernrohr bereits ihr Ziel anvisierte. Aber auch so sah Jack in der Ferne die Lichter der Schiffbruch Bay. Aufregung durchflutete ihn und ein einziger, triumphierender Gedanke beherrschte ihn vollkommen: _Ich werde die Pearl zurückbekommen!_

_So, das wars! Jetzt erwarte ich gespannt eure Reviews. Kritik? Anregung? Anything?_

_Bis bald, _

_eure Lily._


	5. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

_Guess, who's back... Back again... xD_

_WICHTIG:_

_Diese Story wird fortgesetzt, nachdem es eine unendlich lange, unverzeihliche Pause gab. Ich bitte dennoch um Entschuldigung und hoffe, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat – allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass dieses Kapitel eher ein kleines, letztes "Durchatmen" ist, bevor dann der Hauptplot beginnt – ich hoffe, es gefällt euch allen trotzdem._

_Äh, ich hoffe, das liest überhaupt noch jemand, wenn ja, dann bitte lass doch ein kleines Review da, meinetwegen auch nur ganz, ganz kurz... )_

_NOCH WICHTIGER:_

_Das nächste Kapitel erscheint erst Mitte Februar, ich bitte bis dahin um Geduld und hoffe, dass die Leser sich darauf freuen können. )_

_AM WICHTIGSTEN:_

_Diese Story ist ab jetzt (neben den Machern von FdK natürlich xD) SELENE FALCON gewidmet, die mich mit ihren großartigen Reviews dazu inspiriert hat, doch noch weiterzuschreiben, obwohl ich es eigentlich aufgeben wollte. DANKE! )_

_AUCH NOCH GUT ZU WISSEN:_

_Ähm... Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht: Teague ist natürlich NICHT Piratenkönig, sondern Wächter des Kodex... Aber ich hoffe, dass lasst ihr durchgehen und rechnet es als "Künstlerfreiheit". xD_

_kellysophie: hey, vielen dank für dein review! Ich hoffe, du liest noch weiter. _

_selene falcon: nun... wie schon oben erwähnt, danke ich dir nochmal herzlichst für deine Reviews. ) So, jetzt aber schnell zu deinen Fragen:_

_Natürlich wissen sie nicht, ob die Piratenlords dem Code alle treu sind und das ist ihnen auch bewusst. Allerdings haben sie keine große Auswahl an Verbündeten, die vertrauensseelig sind – unter Piraten nun einmal Berufsrisiko, aye. ;-)_

_So noch einmal kurz zu James: Die Sache mit der Gehirnwäsche ist ein guter Tipp... Und noch soviel: Calypso hat nichts damit zu tun, das wäre auch zu viel verlangt von der Guten. ;-) Ich hoffe, du liest weiter!_

_kari: Ich danke dir sooo herzlich für dein Review! umarm Hoffentlich liest du weiter, denn deine Reviews haben mich sehr gefreut und aufgebaut! Wie gesagt, die Sache mit Teague... Du hattest natürlich vollkommen Recht, verzeihung... P Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterlesen würdest!_

_So, nun aber genug geredet und: SCHRIFT AB!_

_**1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**_

Als Barbossa die Festhalle verlassen hatte, hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, dass die beiden Wächter der Halle tot auf dem Boden lagen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?! Der Orden war nicht dafür bekannt, Zeugen zurückzulassen. Die Piraten hatten sicher nicht einmal begriffen, was mit ihnen geschah...

Etwas unsicher wollte er an den Toten vorbeigehen, aber plötzlich verschwammen die dunklen Umrisse, die die Nacht preisgab, vor seinen Augen und er keuchte ungewollt auf. Verdammt! Er stolperte zurück zur Halle und drückte sich fest gegen die Außenwand, die Augen geschlossen und schwer atmend. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand an seine rechte Schulter wandern und zischte vor Schmerz auf. Natürlich, er hatte zu unachtsam pariert, war seinem Gegner lieber ausgewichen und hatte ihn höhnisch angegrinst, aber der stechende Schmerz in der Schulter spürte sich wie eine Warnung für den nächsten Kampf an. Obwohl er – und das war ihm mehrfach durch seinen Erfolg bestätigt worden – ein guter Fechter war, neigte er dazu, sich zu sehr hinreißen zu lassen. Aber im Kampf durfte er sich primär nicht auf seine Emotionen konzentrieren, sondern musste herausfinden, welche Schwächen sein Gegenüber hatte und diese dann skrupellos ausnutzen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, in einem Zweikampf Mitleid zu haben, das hatte er schon mit 14 Jahren schmerzhaft erfahren müssen.

Mit einem weiteren leise gemurmelten Fluch schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, um seine Sicht zu klären und sah sich sorgfältig nach eventuellen Feiden um – in der Schiffbruch-Bay war man niemals vor Angreifern sicher. Egal, ob sie nun zum Orden gehörten oder nicht, leicht erbeutete Wertgegenstände waren den Piraten immer willkommen. Aber Barbossa hatte nicht die Absicht, sich wie ein erbärmlicher, versoffener Schweinehund ausrauben zu lassen, das würde seinem Stolz doch zu arg zusetzen. In der Dunkelheit konnte er aber nichts verdächtiges erkennen und sein Instikt (auf den er sich meistens verlassen konnte) sagte ihm ebenfalls, dass es in dieser Nacht zumindest zu keinem weiteren Anschlag kommen würde. Mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick zurück in Richtung Halle stieß er sich mit dem unverletzten Arm von der Wand ab und flüchtete schnell in den Schatten des nächstgelegenen Hauses.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein plötzliches, dumpfes Krachen von der Halle zu ihm hinüberschallte und seine Hand wanderte instinktiv an seinen Gürtel, wo er den Säbel befestigt hatte. Sofort bereute er es, denn seine Schulter protestierte gegen die hastige Beweung mit einer neuen Welle von Schmerzen und als ein gedämpfter, verzweifelter Schrei zu Barbossa hinüberhallte, wusste er, dass Elizabeth von Innen vor Wut gegen die Tür hämmerte.

Barbossa verzog seinerseits wütend das Gesicht. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass ein hysterisches Weib Piratenkönig wurde und _ihm_ Befehle erteilte?! Für einen Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob es entwürdigender war, ausgeraubt oder von Elizabeth Turner herumkommandiert zu werden.

Er musste weg von der Halle, sonst, so fürchtete er, würde Mrs Turner heute Nacht doch noch sterben, allerdings nicht durch die Hand eines Attentäters, den der Orden geschickt hatte...

Nachdenklich ging Barbossa die Straße hinunter und blieb dabei immer in den Schatten verborgen. Es wäre keine allzu gute Idee, sich in seinem Zustand auf einen Kampf einzulassen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er selbst verletzt noch gegen eine Bande von herumlungernden Nichtsnutze bestehen könnte.

Barbossas Gedanken wandten sich den neusten Problemen zu, die unerfreulich schnell eingetreten waren: Der Orden wollte den Piratenkönig also so schnell wie möglich töten.

Es war nicht schwer, den König ausfindig zu machen, da jeder Pirat wusste, dass er in der Schiffbruch-Bay Quartier bezogen hatte. Aber dennoch war der Zeitpunkt des Mordanschlags für den Freibeuterorden günstig gewählt, da bald ein Treffen der Bruderschaft stattfinden sollte. Barbossa fragte sich insgeheim, ob einer der Piratenlords möglicherweise selbst ein Mitglied des Ordens war, aber sofort gab er den Gedanken wieder auf: Jeder, wirklich _jeder_ der Piratenlords war so vertrauens_un_würdig, dass er gut und gerne dem Orden beigetreten sein könnte. Bei dem Treffen würde Barbossa zumindest gut darauf achten, dass nicht allzu viele geheime Informationen an die Piratenlords gingen...

Barbossa schrak zusammen: Er hatte vergessen, auf seine Umgebung zu achten, so versunken war er in die dunklen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Ein leises, ganz leises Klacken hatte ihn wieder zurück in die ebenso dunkle Realität gerissen, denn sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf dieses Geräusch mit äußerster Hochspannung. Es war dieses Klacken, das viele Seemänner kurz vor ihrem Tod gehört hatten und das in Barbossa unangenehme Erinnerungen weckte. Mit einem Knurren blieb der Piratencaptain stehen, als er spürte, wie ihm der Lauf einer geladenen Pistole in den Rücken gedrückt wurde. Das hatte ihm gerae noch gefehlt! Als er allerdings dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, wurde er des Besseren belehrt.

"Ganz ruhig, aye?!" meldete sich eine triumphierende, seltsam singende Stimme, die Barbossa abgrundtief hasste.

"Sparrow!" spuckte er und wollte sich mit einem dutzend Flüche auf den Lippen umdrehen, um diese Jack entgegenzubrüllen. Zu seinem großen Bedauern und Erschrecken war Jack jedoch schneller und griff gezielt, als wüsste er, dass es Barbossa Schmerzen zufügen würde, nach dessen rechter Schulter.

"Jack, Nei..!" konnte er noch hervorstoßen, bevor Jack fest zupackte und für einen Moment Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten. Verfluchter Hundesohn! Gegen seinen Willen keuchte er kurz vor Schmerz auf und nutzte Jacks Verblüffung darüber aus, um seine Hand von der Schulter zu stoßen. Der Schmerz wütete schlimmer als zuvor in der frisch geschlagenen Wunde und Barbossa war, als würde dadurch pure Wut durch seine Adern gepumpt.

"SAG MAL, WAS FÄLLT DIR..?" setzte er relativ harmlos an, um sich in einen Tobsuchtanfall hineinzusteigern.

"Hector! Jetzt sag bloß, du hast dich geschnitten?" unterbrach ihn Jack erfreut und rieb die Fingern aneinander, zwischen denen Barbossas Blut klebte. Seine Schadenfreude versetzte Barbossa noch mehr in Rage, er streckte mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben die Hand nach Jacks Kragen aus und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Gerade, als er ausholte, um Jack kräftig in das immer noch grinsende Gesicht zu schlagen, drückte Jack die Pistole als Erinnerung an seine Überlegenheit gegen Barbossas Brust.

"_Das_ würde ich nicht tun, mein Freund..." sagte Jack leise, aber bestimmt. Er und Barbossa starrten mehrere Sekunden ohne zu Blinzeln mit mörderischem Hass in die Augen des anderen. In Barbossas Geist wurde Jack während diesen Sekunden gehängt, geviertelt und mehrmals von ihm selbst erschossen. Ihm wurde wieder einmal klar: Er _hasste_ Jack Sparrow!

Aber dennoch blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als den anderen Piratenlord loszulassen und mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, das er nur in Anwesenheit Jack Sparrows gebrauchte, zurückzutreten. Jack erwiderte dieses Lächeln durch ein ebenso süßliches, arrogantes Grinsen.

"Eigentlich hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass ich mich freuen würde, dich wiederzusehen – aber in meinen Vorstellungen hingst du auch jedesmal am Hals aufgeknüpft in irgendeinem bedeutungslosen Hafen. Wirklich erstaunlich, dass die Crew noch nicht gemeutert hat, ich hatte ihnen zumindest _etwas_ Anspruch und Geschmack zugetraut." meinte Jack enttäuscht, ohne die Pistole auch nur einen Millimeter zu senken.

"Oh, beides haben sie bewiesen, als sie dich hier zurückgelassen haben, Jack, erinnerst du dich? Wo wir gerade von einer Crew sprechen, ich kann doch annehmen, dass _deine_ Crew wie immer nur aus dir selbst besteht, aye?! Denn ich denke nicht, dass Captain Teagues Mannschaft so heruntergekommen wäre, um dir Gefolgschaft zu leisten." erwiderte Barbossa und presste die linke Hand auf die verwundete Schulter. Er bemerkte, wie Jacks Augen kurz zu seiner Verletzung wanderten und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er seine Schwäche so offen zeigen musste.

"Es ist amüsant, dass..." begann Jack, wurde aber von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die einem Mann gehörte, der hinter ihm aus den Schatten trat.

"... dass hier zwei Piratenlords offenbar nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als sich wie keifende Waschweiber zu streiten."

Barbossa und Jack tauschten einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick, bevor sie sich Teague zudrehten. Jacks Vater betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Interesse. Bevor Barbossa zu Wort kam, zog Teague ihn und Jack in den Schatten des Hauses zurück, aus dem sie sich während ihrer Streiterei unabsichtlich entfernt hatten.

"Passt auf, wo ihr steht!" warnte er. Jack schnappte protestierend nach Luft.

"Aber er..."

"Still jetzt! Folgt mir!"

Jack Sparrow brauchte am nächsten Morgen nur ein paar Sekunden, um sich daran zu erinnern, was gestern vorgefallen war. Das war ungewöhnlich, da er normalerweise beim Zusammentreffen mit anderen Piraten viel trank und am nächsten Morgen mit einem heftig schmerzenden Kopf und einem lückenhaften Gedächtnis erwachte. Nachdem sie bei der "Royal Freedom" an Bord gekommen waren, hatte Teague sowohl ihm als auch Barbossa freundlich erklärt, dass jeder Mordversuch an Bord mit dem Tod bestraft würde. Leider wusste Jack, dass sein Vater in solchen Dingen niemals log und so war er dazu verdammt gewesen, Barbossa munter über das Deck schreiten zu sehen.

Ansonsten hatte Teague gestern nichts mehr gesagt, nur, dass Jack und Barbossa beide auf _seinem_ Schiff bleiben sollten. Den Protest der beiden Piratenlords, sie wollten auf die Black Pearl, hatte er wortwörtlich niedergeschlagen.

"Jack, bist du wach?" fragte eine Stimme und jemand klopfte an die Tür seiner Kajüte.

"Nur, wenn du nicht Barbossa bist... oder eine mordlustige Sirene!" setzte er nachdenklich hinzu. Die Tür öffnete sich und Gibbs streckte den Kopf hinein.

"Weder das eine noch das andere, Jack! Aber vor diesen Sirenen muss man sich wirklich in Acht nehmen! Captain Teague hat befohlen, dass ich dich wecken soll." sagte Gibbs gewichtig.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Jack neugierig. Gibbs zuckte die Schultern.

"Gar nichts, er wollte einfach, dass du aufstehst. Bis später, Jack!" Damit verschwand er aus der Kajüte des Piratenlords.

"Dieser..." Jack sprach nicht weiter, denn er wusste, dass alles, was er sagte, auf der "Royal Freedom" gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte. Das er sich allein glaubte, hieß schließlich nicht, dass er alleine war...

Er beendete den Satz im Geist mit einer farbenfrohen Auswahl an Flüchen, bevor er aufstand und sich langsam anzuziehen begann. Draußen hörte er den Wind um die Schiffe sausen, als würde er ein geheimnisvolles Lied pfeifen, dessen Botschaft nur er alleine verstand. Ein Sturm zog auf.

Jack warf einen Blick auf die Schiffbruch Bay – das erste Mal, dass er sie bei diesem Besuch im Tageslicht sah. Gibbs trat neben ihn.

"Aye, Jack, da kommen doch Erinnerungen hoch, was?"

"Ja... Nein! Ich meine... Jedes Mal, wenn ich hier stehe, glaube ich, dass noch ein Rest Würde in diesem Drecksloch steckt, doch dann passiert irgendetwas und ich..."

"_Jaaaack_!"

"Ach, da haben wirs ja schon!" regte sich Jack verärgert auf, als Barbossa ihm diesen Gruß zurief. In ihm begann der Wunsch, Barbossa zu zerschlitzen mit der Sehnsucht nach einem ruhigen, warmen Bett zu konkurrieren.

Ohne das eine oder das andere gewinnen zu lassen, bedachte er Barbossa mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten auf ihn zu.

"Ja, _Hector_?"

Barbossa, lässig an die Reling gelehnt und mit dem Fernrohr spielend, zeigte seine Verärgerung darüber, dass Jack seinen ungeliebten Namen verwendete nicht.

"Ich fragte mich gerade, wie tief ein Mann gesunken ist, wenn er auf dem Schiff seines Vaters anheuern muss... Was meinst du?" fragte er stichelnd.

"Ich meine, dass..."

"WAS IST DENN HIER SCHON WIEDER LOS?!" polterte Teagues Stimme über das Deck und Jack zuckte zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie sein Vater wütend schnaubend über das Deck auf sie zugelaufen kam. Die Pistole in seiner Hand machte den Anblick nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdiger und Gibbs, der ihm entgegenkam, drehte sich, als er die Gefahr erkannte, auf dem Absatz wieder um.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass auf diesem Schiff Mordversuche, Herumgebrüll und Streitereien zwischen Piratenlords verboten sind!!! Oder hab ich mich etwa nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Jacky?" fragte er und Barbossa ließ ein leises, schadenfrohes Schnauben bei dem "Jacky" hören.

"Hector hat angefangen!" beschuldigte Jack sofort seinen ehemaligen ersten Offizier. Er bereute es sofort, denn Teages Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen hervorzuquellen, was ein Anzeichen von äußerster Wut und durchaus auch einmal Mordlust war.

"Verdammt, Jack, verstehst du denn nicht, in was für einer Lage du dich bef... In was für einer Lage wir uns alle befinden?!" zischte Teague ihm mit leiser, drohender Stimme zu. Gleichzeitig warf er Barbossa einen finsteren Blick zu, als wollte er sagen: Wenigstens _du_ müsstest es begriffen haben!

Jack senkte leicht den Kopf, allerdings nicht vor Scham, sondern eher, um nicht in Teagues Augen blicken zu müssen, die unnatürlich nah und durchdringend an seinen klebten. Als er wieder aufsah, drehte er sich zu Barbossa um, um ihm noch einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber der Piratenlord kümmerte sich nicht um Jack, sondern trat mit ernstem Gesicht neben Teague.

"Ist die Zusammenkunft bereits arrangiert?" fragte Barbossa und streichelte abwesend Jacky, der auf seinen Arm geklettert war und von dort aus begeistert über das Schiff blickte. Ein Windstoß rüttelte an den Seilen und ließ einige Holzplanken ächzen, als die schwere "Royal Freedom" hin-und hergeschaukelt wurde. Jack sah in den grauen Himmel hinauf und war sich sicher, dass bald ein Unwetter losbrechen würde.

"Die meisten der Piratenlords sind bereits in der Schiffbruch Bay angekommen. Aber einige fehlen noch, vielleicht kommen sie noch, vielleicht wurden sie gehängt, wer weiß das schon... Übermorgen werden wir den Rat zusammenrufen. Aber für heute wird es genügen, wenn du, Jack, ich und König Turner gemeinsam beratschlagen, was wir der Bruderschaft überhaupt verkünden wollen und was nicht. Vertrauen zu anderen ist seit dem Mordanschlag gestern noch wertvoller geworden." sagte Teague.

"Moment, Mordanschlag?" fragte Jack alamiert und sprang so plötzlich vor, dass Jacky empört zusammenzuckte.

"Es hat einen Mordanschlag auf Elizabeth Swann gegeben." flüsterte Teague Jack vertraulich zu, nachdem er sich nach allen Seiten umgesehen hatte.

"Ha!" rief Jack und lief ein paar Meter von den anderen beiden Piratenlords weg. Das wurde ja immer schöner! Sein eigener Vater vertraute Barbossa offensichtlich mehr, als ihm! Verdammter... Pirat! Und Lizzy, Lizzy war...

"Und WARUM SAGT MIR DAS NIEMAND, HM?!" brüllte er sich seine Wut aus der Kehle und stampfte wieder auf die Piraten zu. Hinter sich hörte er jemanden kichern und als er sich drohend umblickte, sah er auf dem Boden Ragetti und Pintel hocken, denen das Lachen auf den Gesichtern eingefroren schien.

"Was gibts da zu lachen?! Kusch!" Jack machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung und er beobachtete leicht befremdet, wie die beiden flohen und sich dabei gegenseitig im Weg herumstanden. Eine schwere Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, ließ Jack zusammenzucken. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in Teagues Augen, die ihn erneut mit demselben Ausdruck musterten, wie zuvor, doch diesmal weigerte sich Jack, den Blick zu senken.

"Hast du die Karten?"

"Ja, aber..."

"Pass auf sie auf, Jacky! Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist... Bitte pass auf dich selber auf!" Mit diesen Worten wand sich Teague ab und ging mit schweren, schleppenden Schritten unter Deck.

Während Jack noch zu verkraften versuchte, dass sein Vater ihn zum ersten Mal um etwas gebeten hatte, erkannte er, warum er seinem bohrenden Blick nicht hatte standhalten können: Er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass in den Augen seines Vaters furchtbare Sorge um ihn gelodert hatte.

In der Ferne sah Jack Barbossa, der sich mit der einen Hand die verletzte Schulter massierte, aber er bemerkte erschrocken, dass er vor Schock nicht einmal Schadenfreude empfinden konnte.

Die Karte, die sich unter seinem Mantel befand, fühlte er mit einem Male so deutlich, als hätte sie Feuer gefangen und würde auf seiner Haut brennen.

"Nicht gut..."

_Nun, das wars dann mal wieder!_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_eure Lily!_


End file.
